Dendam
by Anagata
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah berumur enam belas. Berada dalam kuasa Akashi Seijuurou, dan angan Nijimura Shuuzou. AKAKURONIJI. REPUBLISH/AU!/RnR?


Ia seharusnya tahu kalau seberapa pintar ia mencari cara, walaupun cara selicik dan sebengis apapun, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Ada banyak hal yang harus Nijimura pikirkan. Mengajar dalam waktu padat di SMP Teiko serta sibuk mengatur pekerjaannya pada perusahaan yang baru tiga bulan terakhir ini diwariskan ayahnya padanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya perihal tersebut, tapi ada pemikiran yang lainnya pula. Namun ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan sisanya dari dua hal di atas. Menurutnya memikirkan pekerjaan menguras stamina lebih baik dari pada harus memikirkan hal yang hanya dapat membuatnya lelah batin.

Seperti misalnya, memikirkan soal Kuroko Tetsuya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dendam**_

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU | KUROKO TETSUYA | NIJIMURA SHUUZOU**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Dendam by AnagataOkita**

**WARN : sedikit pembicaraan kotor, OOC(S), Typo(s)**

**Kuroko Tetsuya 16 y.o**

**Nijimura, Akashi, Haizaki 23 y.o**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Singkat kata, Akashi-kun akan mendatangi acara kelulusanmu, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun harus datang?"

Tetsuho mengerutkan dahi. Kelima jarinya ia ketukkan di atas meja kaca di ruang kerjanya yang klasik. Kuroko Tetsuho, kakek dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah ia rawat seorang diri setelah putranya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Mulutnya sempat terbuka sepersekian detik dan kembali tertutup. Belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk merespon pertanyaan cucu satu-satunya.

Tetsuho menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuh yang masih kuat itu di sandaran kursi kekuasaannya, "tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Akashi-kun adalah tunanganmu, Tetsuya. Tidak salah jika ia datang. Kau seharusnya senang, karena aku tidak akan datang sehingga ia bisa menjadi pengganti sebagai wakil."

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara decitan antara empat kaki-kaki kursi dengan ubin. Sudah jelas siapa pelaku yang membuat hal tersebut. Kedua manik Tetsuho dari balik lensa plus kacamatanya melirik cucunya dengan tatapan datar. Oh, ia mengerti dari sekedar melihat ekspresi cucunya. Wajah Tetsuya sedikit merengut. Kesal, tebak pria tua itu.

"Terserah." Tetsuya benar-benar melemparkan tatapan kesal pada kakeknya itu, "Selamat malam."

Berikutnya remaja berusia 16 tahun itu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Tetsuho tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya, ternyata menatap setiap gerik cucunya yang melangkah keluar.

Ia tahu betul apa alasan yang membuat anak itu kesal. Lagi-lagi kehadirannya tidak bisa dilakukan saat keadaan penting seperti acara kelulusan cucunya. Ia benar-benar sibuk walau sudah memasuki usia 56 tahun. Perusahaan yang ia bangun membuatnya harus berkutat pada dokumen dan rapat penting dari pada acara kelulusan yang tidak terlalu berarti baginya. Maka untuk kali ini ia membutuhkan Akashi Seijuurou, sebagai calon kandidat menantunya, untuk menggantikannya. Setidaknya tidak seperti saat tahun-tahun lalu.

Tangan kanannya yang terlihat agak keriput itu mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak disisi kanan meja kerjanya. Membuka _Lock screen_ dan dengan cepat menghubungi ponsel _CEO_ muda dari Akashi _Corporation_.

"Akashi?" Panggilan tersambung. Tetsuho sedikit tersenyum. "Aku ingin membicarakan soal Tetsuya … "

.

"Nijimura! Oi, Nijimura!"

"Tsk, apa sialan?!"

"Guru tampan SMA Teiko yang dikaruniai banyak fans dari kalangan murid perempuan. Jika saja dipergoki sedang menonton _Blue Film_ sambil mendesahkan nama seorang anak bernama Tet—apa? Tetsu?"

"Ah… "

"Menjijikkan!" Haizaki, pria berumur 23 tahun yang memiliki status sebagai sahabat dekat Nijimura Shuuzou, menelan ludah sembari melemparkan tatapan jijik. "Kau itu pria yang bisa memuaskan birahimu dengan pergi ke klub! Tidak usah melakukan hal seperti ini!"

Kedua iris kelabu Haizaki melihat layar tivi, dimana terdapat dua insan sedang melakukan hubungan intim tanpa sensor sedikitpun. _Blue Film_.

Baik, mungkin bisa ia akui ia merasa panas. Tapi mungkin pria disebelahnya merasa lebih panas.

"Ah … Tetsuya … "

Nijimura menggeliat tak nyaman di bangkunya. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua telapak tangannya bergerak diatas kulit keperjakaannya. Naik dan turun. Sebut saja onani.

"Tetsuya dan Tetsuya! Tsk!" Haizaki berdecih. "Hanya karena anak kecil seperti itu kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Lebih baik kau menggauli wanita cantik diluar sana! Banyak pemuas yang mau menggeliat dibawahmu!"

Nijimura terkekeh. Peluh menuruni pelipisnya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampan nan mempesona. Pikirannya tidak bisa terkendali. Terlupakan sudah kotak pizza _full cheese_ diatas meja kaca tepat di depan. Hanya Tetsuya, isi kepalanya. Pemuda itu menggeliat melekukkan tubuh dibawahnya, dan menyebut namanya. Nijimura semakin merasa nikmat bukan kepalang. Saat ia berkhayal sedang bergerak di dalam Tetsuya. Ah, Nijimura sudah tidak bisa mendengar ledekan Haizaki.

Haizaki mendesah. Lihat, kini sahabatnya terlihat gila. Tidak sadar apa bahwa ia itu cukup tampan dan bisa dengan mudah memuaskan birahinya tanpa jalan memalukan seperti ini. Mungkin lain kali Haizaki harus menolong sahabatnya yang sudah dibuat gila oleh seorang bocah. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Mungkin cara menghasut akan berguna?

"Nijimura, Kau bisa saja melakukan seks dengan Tetsuya-mu itu." Gumam Haizaki. Salah satu alisnya terangkat. Bicara seolah-olah seorang psikolog yang bisa mengeluarkan Nijimura dari lubang kegalauan.

"Hm." Jawab Nijimura singkat.

"Tapi,"

"Tapi?"

Haizaki menepuk punggung Nijimura, membuat Nijimura sedikit kaget karena sejujurnya pria itu sedang pada puncak klimaksnya.

"Relakan setelah itu ia akan membencimu. Itu saja."

"Itu saja?"

"Yeah." Haizaki mengangguk. Sok yakin.

Nijimura berdecih, peluh semakin terlihat menghiasi wajahnya, "Kau pikir enak rasanya dibenci?"

"_Che_!" Haizaki mendecih, mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku jeansnya, "Kau itu polos, nak!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah."

"Bagaimana tidak?!" Pelipis Haizaki berkedut. "Kuakui kau itu pria baik. TAPI, bodoh. Kenapa? Karena kau dengan mudahnya takluk pada cinta konyol. Rela dijatuhi martabatnya oleh anak tunggal Akashi itu. Lalu masih ngotot mengejar cinta anak SMA berumur 16 tahun. Hati-hati. Kau bisa jadi gila. Aku takut kau nanti malah beralih menyukaiku."

Haizaki memasang ekspresi jijik pada kalimat terakhirnya. Nijimura juga demikian.

"Dunia pasti sudah berakhir jika aku sukanya padamu, Haizaki." Ledek Nijimura. Terlihat Punggungnya telah kembali rileks dan bersandar pada kursi. Bertepatan dengan film didepannya usai, ia pun berhenti melakukan aktivitas kotornya.

Nijimura meregangkan otot-ototnya, "Aku mungkin dendam setengah mati dengan Seijuurou.

Aku berniat membunuhnya saat aku bisa. Tapi,"

Haizaki memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "tapi?"

.

Surai Tetsuya bergerak kesana-kemari tersapu angin. Langkah terburu mengiringinya untuk segera pergi keluar dari mantion keluarga Kuroko. Satu-persatu anak tangga ia lalui. Tak sedikit dari pelayannya yang bertanya kemana tujuan ia pergi, dimana dijawab Tetsuya hanya dengan senyuman—tidak berniat memberi tahu. Pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Masa bodoh dengan aturan yang melarangnya untuk keluar malam. Tetsuya hanya ingin keluar sebentar—niatnya. Ingin mencari angin segar yang bisa meluapkan kekesalannya dari kakeknya yang tak pernah bisa ia bantah. Tidak dulu dengan suasana taman mansionnya yang megah, Tetsuya lebih ingin keluar dan jalan-jalan di kota seorang diri.

Keluar mansion, Tetsuya bernafas lega. Kedua tungkai kakinya terus berjalan menjauhi. Kemana saja. Asal perasaannya tenang. Tanpa ia sadari setelah menaiki bis angkutan umum—padahal kakeknya melarang keras untuknya menaiki kendaraan umum. Tapi Tetsuya tidak peduli. Bis itu membawanya ke pemberhentian halte yang dekat dengan taman kota.

Sekarang ia sudah memutuskan, lebih baik berdiam diri berlama-lama di taman sendirian.

Tetsuya menduduki bangku taman. Sendirian, dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebat. Mengenai betapa tidak beruntungnya ia, sebagai anak yang sesungguhnya masih membutuhkan orang tua, tapi tak bisa mendapatkannya kembali karena kecelakaan tragis 8 tahun lalu. Kakeknya selalu berkata bahwa menyayanginya sangat tulus, tapi caranya selalu terlihat salah di kedua matanya.

'Jikalau kakek menyayangiku, pasti ia sudah banyak menghabiskan waktunya denganku.' Gumam Tetsuya. Anak berumur 16 tahun itu merengut. Ia masih remaja baru besar, ia masih butuh perhatian. Bukannya acara pertunangan konyol dengan anak tunggal Keluarga Akashi.

23 tahun dengan 16 tahun. Perbedaan usia mereka lumayan jauh.

Tetsuya mendesah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Buku-bukunya memutih. Terlalu banyak pikiran seperti inilah yang sering membuatnya sakit. Apabila ditanya,ia mencintai Seijuurou atau tidak, mungkin mulutnya akan diam tanpa suara. Seijuurou telah bersamanya ketika ia balita. Bermain bersama, bahkan menjaganya. Mereka sudah terlampau dekat. Dari dulu.

Tapi ia masih saja merasa bahwa ia tak pantas mencintai seseorang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Tetsuho pernah berkata padanya sebuah pepatah tua, cinta tak memandang umur. Benar, mungkin. Ia bisa melihat pada pasangan mesra Masaomi Seiijuurou dan istri cantiknya, Shiori Seijuurou. Umur mereka terbentang jauh. Dengan Masaomi berumur 28 dan Shiori 21 mengadakan acara pernikahan super megah dan sulit untuk dilupakan para tamu undangan.

Mungkinkah Tetsuya mencintai Seijuurou? Jika dikata sayang, tentu saja Tetsuya mengakui. Tetsuya menyayangi Seijuurou. Tapi ia tak tahu apa rasa sayangnya itu telah sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Seijuurou terhadapnya. Bila dikata cinta, mungkin Tetsuya merasa. Kenapa?

Karena Tetsuya tidak ingin Seijuurou menjauh darinya.

Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya seorang remaja. Ia masih labil. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya.

.

"Kau pulang sendiri? Yakin?" Tanya Haizaki. Nijimura mengangguk.

Kuncil mobil sport Nijimura terlempar ke udara dan berhasil ditangkap kembali dengan lihai, "Kau pikir aku mabuk? Ah, aku ingin pulang. Celanaku basah."

Haizaki mendelik, "Bau, bodoh. Untung saja ini sudah malam dan kau bisa pulang dengan mobilmu sendiri. Bagian yang basah tidak terlihat dan kau bisa dianggap pemerkosa jika naik kereta."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Yakin tidak mau tinggal dulu dan bermain dengan satu wanita saja?" Haizaki memastikan. Siapa tahu Nijimura menyesal sampai rumah karena hasratnya tidak terlalu dipuaskan.

Berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir, Nijimura tidak menjawab.

"Ha! Tentu saja kau tidak akan mau! Kau kan maunya remaja bodoh itu! Che!" Ketus Haizaki. Lalu kembali ke dalam klub sambil mencak-mencak.

Masa bodoh dengan Haizaki yang cerewet layaknya wanita PMS, Kepala guru SMA Teiko itu sudah terasa berat. Perlu istirahat. Kalau ia masih memiliki stamina mungkin ia akan kembali melanjutkan khayalan kotornya bersama murid tercintanya.

Mobilnya melaju tidak terlalu cepat. Biasa-biasa saja. Matanya sayu, dengan mimik muka kelelahan. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena celananya yang basah tepat dibagian selangkangan.

Namun ketika ia melintasi taman kota, matanya menangkap seseorang.

.

"Sudah malam. Tetsuya belum kembali?"

Kuroko Tetsuho mengerutkan alis.

Gelas bening berisikan air putih terbanting diatas meja kerjanya, "Apa ia sudah tidak bisa mengenal waktu?! Demi Tuhan, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam!"

"Maafkan kami, Tuan." Seorang pelayan, membungkukkan badan diikuti pelayan yang lainnya. Ia hanya laki-laki biasa, ia pasti akan ketakutan jika tuannya murka.

"Kami sudah bertanya kemana tujuannya tapi Tuan Muda tidak menjawab."

_**Brak!**_

"Bukan bertanya!" Kedua mata sipit Tetsuho mendelik marah, "Tapi halangi dia!"

Kepala-kepala pelayan semakin tertunduk.

"Hah." Tetsuho bangkit dari kursi kekuasaannya. Jari tangan memijit pelipisnya. "Kalian tahu Tetsuya itu tidak bisa menjaga diri!" Emosi pria tua itu terasa naik ke ubun-ubun. "Keluarkan beberapa bodyguard! Cari Tetsuya!"

Pelayan-pelayan itu bergidik takut dan cemas, "Hai'!"

Setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Tetsuho menghela nafas—lagi.

Ia sudah mengandalkan Akashi, tapi kenapa perasaannya masih tidak enak?

.

"S-Sensei?!" Tetsuya terpaku ditempat. Kedua irisnya mendapati sosok gurunya.

"Hn, Kuroko?" Nijimura mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Angin malam menampar wajahnya setelah kaca mobil terbuka.

Tetsuya diam saja, wajahnya tampak gugup. Khawatir gurunya akan memarahinya akan fakta hampir tengah malam dan ia masih keluyuran.

Nijimura terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa belum pulang? Aku bisa mengadukannya pada wali kelasmu dan siap-siaplah mendapat B atau C atas sikapmu, mungkin?"

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, "A-Aku mencari udara segar. Itu saja."

"Oh."

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Nijimura diam, Tetsuya diam.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Nijimura memecah keheningan. Tetsuya menatapnya ragu.

"Tidak perlu, sensei."

Tidak perlu ditanyakan, apa yang membuat Tetsuya gugup pada gurunya itu. Tetsuya tahu gurunya itu menyukainya. Ia sudah tahu. Saat—Saat Seijuurou sendiri yang mengatakan padanya.

Nijimura memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Tetsuya. Pemuda manis itu menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, lihatah bibir itu. Ranum sehingga ia ingin menggigitnya.

"Kenapa tidak perlu? Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Nijimura.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Kedua irisnya ia usahakan berani kembali menatap Nijimura.

"Baik jika itu maumu. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Nijimura tersenyum tipis. Mimik lelah semakin jelas ada wajahnya. Lebih baik ia segera bergegas pergi. Sebelum ia menerkam pemuda manis didepannya saat kini.

Saat Nijimuara akan menutup jendela mobilnya, Tetsuya menghentikan pergerakkannya. Tangan kecilnya itu menahan jendela itu untuk tertutup. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Sensei,"

Nijimura terpaku. Melihat wajah Tetsuya yang dekat dengan wajahnya saat pemuda itu sedikit memajukan kepalanya pada jendela mobilnya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat begitu besar dan cantiknya iris _babyblue_ pemuda yang dicintainya amat sangat itu.

"Besok hari Senin." Ujar Tetsuya mula-mula. Ekspresinya terlihat datar. "Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan angkatanku."

Nijimura masih menatap iris itu, "… Ya."

Tetsuya berdeham sekali. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Gugup juga jika harus berbicara terlalu dekat.

"Mungkin saja besok kita tak akan saling bicara dan ini akan menjadi yang… terakhir?"

"Kau benar." Ekspresi Nijimura berusaha dibuat tenang. "Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Ingin ada suatu yang spesial sebelum kita berpisah?"

"Umm." Tetsuya terpaku sepersekian detik. Suatu yang spesial?

"Spesial seperti apa?" Tetsuya membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering. Menelan ludah.

"Tidak akan ada yang spesial malam ini. Ataupun besok." Suara berat menginterupsi.

Tetsuya memalingkan wajah kesamping kiri, mendapati Seijuurou berdiri tak jauh darinya dan mobil Nijimura yang berada di pinggir trotoar. Terlihat pula bodyguard yang sangat ia kenal tak jauh berada dibelakan si pria emperor. Pria dewasa berperawakan tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, kakekmu menunggumu untuk pulang." Iris Seijurou menatap tajam pada jendela pintu mobil dimana kepala Nijimura terlihat.

Kesal dan malas untuk dibuat lebih, lebih kesal, Nijimura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial untuk malam ini ataupun besok, Tetsuya. Seijuurou benar. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Toh tunanganmu sudah menjemput."

"Sensei!"

"Sudahlah, Tetsuya." Akashi mendekat dan dengan cepat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang kecil. "Kau harus segera pulang. Kita tidak akan tahu apa Senseimu ini akan benar-benar melakukan hal yang 'spesial' itu dengan cara baik atau cara yang buruk. Lebih baik kau pulang. Seram bukan jika kau pergi bersama pria yang mencintaimu tapi kau tidak membalas cintanya. Siapa tahu dia dendam?" Ujar Seijuurou panjang lebar. Dengan pandangan menusuk pada Nijimura yang menghindari kontak mata dengannya atapun Tetsuya.

Tetsuya merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut, "Apa yang kau katakan, Seijuurou-kun! Ucapanmu barusan terlalu kasar!"

Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya, "Tidak akan dikata kasar jika yang kukatakan itu nantinya benar. Bukan begitu, Shuuzou?"

Nijimura tidak menjawab.

"Tak perlu malu-malu." Seijuurou menyeringai dan memperkuat cengkramannya pada pergelangan Tetsuya, "Tidak ada salahnya untuk jujur."

"Aku tadinya akan membawa Tetsuya untuk makan bersama jika kau tidak mengganggu, Seijuurou. Aku tahu kau paling tidak suka jika aku merebut apa yang kau miliki. Tapi disini aku tidak akan merebut. Terutama yang kumaksud adalah tunanganmu."

"Oh. Begitu." Ekspresi masam namun tertutupi oleh sikap tenang Seijuurou tunjukkan. "Tapi sayang Tetsuya harus pulang."

"Ya, Terserah." Jawab Nijimura singkat. Dengan tenang ia menutup jendela kaca pintunya. Lalu dengan cepat menginjak gas meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Apa barusan itu Seijuurou-kun mengatai Nijimura-sensei akan melakukan hal yang buruk padaku?"

Seijuurou tidak merespon, ia menarik Tetsuya dan menuntunnya ke mobil yang diparkirkan di sebelah utara taman. Sedangkan bodyguard tadi memasuki mobil masing-masing.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berpikir seperti itu, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya berusaha menghentikan Seijuurou. Setidaknya untuk bicara sebentar saja. Tapi Seijuurou terlihat tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya sampai mencapai mobilnya.

Tubuh Tetsuya kini sudah menduduki jok empuk tepat disebelah kanan pengemudi. Namun ia masih bersikeras meminta penjelasan.

"Percaya padaku, Tetsuya. Dia itu bukan orang baik."

.  
Hari kelulusan.

Kuroko Tetsuho benar-benar tidak hadir. Tetsuya duduk dengan Kise dan Aomine berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Kise terus-terusan mengeluh tentang barapa panas terlinganya mendengar kepala sekolah terus berkumat-kamit di atas mimbar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Aomine, ia memikirkan tentang liburan panjang setelah kelulusan dengan memerhatikan majalah Mai-chan seharian. Sebenarnya Tetsuya tak perlu merasa cemas, Akashi Seijuurou datang untuk mewakili. Duduk di barisan seberang. Tak jauh dari Tetsuya.

Iris Tetsuya melirik kanan dan kiri. Semestinya ia bisa melihat jajaran para guru dari posisinya saat ini. Namun ada kejanggalan. Ada yang kurang.

Tetsuya terus mencari, menghiraukan Kise yang mulai meracau bisik-bisik padanya bahwa ia akan berlibur ke Osaka. Pelipis Tetsuya berdenyut walau ekspresi datar tetap ia jadikan topeng. Kise semakin lama semakin mengganggunya.

"Ano, Aomine-kun?" Tetsuya beralih pada Aomine yang sudah memejamkan mata, ingin tidur. Pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali membuka matanya saat Tetsuya menyentuh lengannya.

Remaja berkulit tan mendesah halus, "Ada apa, Tetsu?"

Remaja bersurai biru menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, "Apa Aomine-kun ada melihat Nijimura-sensei?"

"Uhm," Aomine menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Sepertinya tidak."

"Kenapa Kurokocchi bertanya-ssu?" Kise bertanya. Modus agar Tetsuya mau meliriknya.

"Tidak. Hanya mencarinya saja."

Kedua iris Tetsuya kembali menatap barisan para guru. Dan tak menemukan sosok Nijimura Suuzou.

.

"Oi Nijimura! Tapi apa?!" Pria berambut kelabu, Haizaki mulai tidak sabaran.

Nijimura tersenyum lembut. Haizaki sempat membelalakkan matanya saat melihat senyum itu. Senyum tulus.

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku akan selalu kalah dari Seijuurou. Dan aku,"

Kedua mata Nijimura terpejam, "Aku tidak akan memaksakan Tetsuya akan mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku memang dendam dengan Seijuurou. Aku sangat benci padanya. Sangat. Maka aku akan membuat kesalahan agar Seijuurou merasakan kepedihan."

"Waw." Rahang bawah Haizaki terjatuh. Matanya kembali terlihat malas, "Kau itu kejam juga, ternyata. Rasa pedih seperti apa?"

"Aku akan bunuh diri dengan Tetsuya."

"Hah?! Kau gila?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Namun sayang sekali, Aku tak dapat melakukannya. Dan tidak mungkin. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain."

"Cara apa? Membawanya kabur dan… err—"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Nijimura mendesah. "Dan kau tidak perlu tahu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dendamnya tak terbalas. Tak adanya pertemuan kembalipun sama-sama melukainya. _

_Terasa sangat sakit._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat itu, belum ada yang tahu.

Nijimura Shuuzou, Tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan didalam sport car miliknya.

Bunuh diri. Sendirian. Menabrak pohon. Itulah jalan keluar yang dipilihnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**(A/N)  
**_

REPUBLISH, setelah raib dari akun LadyOkita. Dimana di akun itu udah gak ada lagi fik humu, haha.

Ah, btw saya suka AkaKuroNiji, hehe

**Gimme review?**


End file.
